Or Die Trying
by Ledd
Summary: She felt like a puppet and she hated it, but she felt like her only other choice was death. He felt like a puppet and refused to be one, so he forgot himself. Futuristic AU.
1. Link I

A/N: It's been a very long time since I wrote something, I wonder if I'm a little rusty? This is different than what I usually try to write. I'm going to try to keep them short, mainly because I write slowly and I want a way to keep up. So they're more like drabbles I guess. Don't want to make this too long, there is more on my profile if people are curious.

As far as pairings go, this is eventually going to be Zelink. Key word being eventually, so if you're reading for Zelink fluff (which, I do and like a lot. A lot more then I'll ever admit), then you're in for a long wait (Like, the longest wait in the history of forever.)

Anyways, onwards! Let's start at the beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda series or claim to own anything from Legend of Zelda

Warnings: This story will contain swearing and is more the likely to have sexual situations later on in the story, for those they'll be another warning when those come up.

* * *

Link – Innocent Bliss

He was five when he is wakened by his mother in the dead of night. It was only a few hours earlier that he was sung to sleep by her. She pulled him from the bed, and dressed him in his day clothes with only the light from his spaceship nightlight as a guide. By the time she is done he has wiped the sleep from his eyes and is full of questions. The only times he allowed to stay up late is when Dad is coming home. He wondered if it means they are getting a surprise visit, though it is odd that his Dad isn't the one that is actually waking him.

His mother picked him up and carried him through the darken hallways to the formal living room in the back of the house. There is a light from the kitchen, which is the only light she dares have on, and it spills into the room. Bags are packed. Only what she had deemed important. Enough clothes, picture books and small family heirlooms. She put a large, oversize, jacket on Link. It's a little too warm for such clothing but it one more thing on his back and not in a bag. She gives him his backpack which she filled with bits of his stuff from his favorite snacks to an extra set of clothes and places his favorite green hat on his head. It is slightly too big on him, but they had figured he would grow into it

Link is excited. He knows something is happening but doesn't realize what. He thinks it a surprise vacation. His mother supposed that is one twisted way at looking at it, but doesn't have the heart to try and explain what really is happening. She settled for trying to calm him down. It's better than watching the back door and the clock, knowing that every second past is a second wasted.

"I love you." She told him, readjusting his hat.

Link squirmed on the couch. He is not in the mood for this game.

"I love you." His mother insisted, poking him in the stomach and causing him to cry out in protest. "This much." She spreads her hand apart.

Link rolled his eyes before giving up. "I love you more." He retorted, before spreading his hands apart creating a wider gap then his mother. "This much."

His mother smiled. "Well, I love you this much." She stretches her arms as wide, as far as she can reach.

"I love you more than the size of this couch." He jumped on said couch for emphasize.

"I love you more than the size of this whole room." His mother said.

Link grinned back at her. "I love you more, bigger then this house."

They continued onwards, getting bigger and bigger until they reached the moon, the sun, and the stars. It was then she heard the back door in the kitchen burst open. Quickly she kissed his forehead and rushed to the kitchen.

Her brother-in-law stood in the doorway, looking more tired than usual. It wasn't the man she was expecting though, and she looked past him for her husband. "Where's Raven?" She inquired.

The man slowly shook his head and she felt like the floor had been ripped away out from beneath her. "No." She said. As if it would make a difference. Her legs felt wobbly and she could feel the panic spreading throughout her chest.

"Uncle Troy!" Link exclaimed form behind her and she quickly pulled herself together.

They had somewhere to get fast. She couldn't afford to break down.

"What are you doing here?" Link smiled up at him.

Uncle Troy let Link give him a high five. "Hey little man. Up late aren't you?"

"I'm not little." Protested Link grumpily, shifting his small backpack higher onto his shoulders.

Uncle Troy shot his mother a look. "We need to leave now if we want to catch the last train."

Link face lit up at the idea of the train. His mother had no such excitement. "Let me collect our bags."

"There will be no room for luggage." Link's Uncle replied.

Link's mother nodded, scooping up Link and heading for the door.

"The train is so cool." Link told them as they filed out the back door, before pausing curiously. "Where are we going?"

His mother took a deep breath. "On vacation," she said, forcing a thin smile and shifting him up higher onto her hip.

"Dad going to meet us there?" That was the important question.

His mother smile fell away completely. "Of course." She gasped. "He is going to meet us there."

"Lisa," Uncle Troy, cut her off sharply as he turned off the lights in the house. Link look curiously at him.

She stiffened at his warning. She rounded on back on him in reply. "Please." She begged. Not now. She can't. It was better for her to pretend.

Uncle Troy sighed and turned to Link. "You're going to need to be quiet and brave until we get to the train, okay? Can you do that?"

Link gave him a thumbs up. His Uncle nodded, and placed an arm around his mother and pulled her close, Link grinning in between them. As they set off into the dark streets of the night Link wonder why exactly everyone was so tense.


	2. Zelda I

A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who followed, favorite'd or left a review. I really do appreciate it. Also constructed criticism is always welcomed.

So this is the next installment! You'll soon notice that it's Zelda's installment and not Link's. I hope that won't be too confusing, but I'll be switching off between them. Link's will continue in the next one.

Link's and Zelda's stories are starting off within hours of each other, but that's about all they have in common with each other for a while. They take place in different places and they are going to have different events that affect them. At the moment I'm trying to decide whether I want to go every other, or if I want update at a rate of time: aka if Link has two events in a year and Zelda doesn't get one till two years later, I would updates Link's twice in a row and the Zelda's after that. Originally I was going to go every other but I'm sort of worried that it might be too confusing since they go at different time rates. If you have an opinion of what you would rather read, feel free to leave it in the review or pm me about it.

Either way by the time Zelda and Link **actually** interact they'll be in the same place at the same time with the same/similar problem happening so it shouldn't matter too much then. I'm just worried that the set up might be a tad confusing, just because most stories aren't set up like this so I'm being a bit unorthodox.

Anyways, time to meet Zelda, she's a bit older then Link.

* * *

Zelda – Namesake

Zelda was seven and she could hear her parents arguing. They weren't loud, they didn't yell. She had never actually heard her parents yell, not at each other, at her or anyone else. But while their tones where quiet and hushed there was a harshness there that told her she ought not to interrupt.

She resigned herself to the living room. The only source of light was from the muted television, where a powerful looking man was surrounded by very important looking people, a vile smile on his face. Below him flashed red and white warnings, important new bulletins chasing each other across the screen. But they weren't Saturday morning cartoons so Zelda didn't quite care.

Not that Zelda cared about cartoons at the moment. Curiosity overcame her and she settled herself on the warm colored couch, curling up in her oversized pajamas that were hand-me-downs from her cousin. She leaned close to the wall, hands cupped against the wall, in an attempt to hear what was being spoken in the kitchen.

It had little effect. Hushed tones were still hushed tones.

She pouted, wondering if she should give up and try to find the cartoon channel.

It was then she heard her mother start to cry. The sound was odd to her, and she jumped off the couch and ran to the white kitchen door. She hesitated for a second, before taking a breath and turning the knob. She poked her head in. "Mom?"

Her mother was slumped at the kitchen table; her father was leaning against counter and seemed to be actively taking apart a ruined coffee machine. They both jumped at seeing her.

Her mother quickly dried her tears.

Her father was the first to speak. "Zel –" He stopped, he took a moment to take a breath, then started over. "Sweetie. Didn't realize you were up. Please come in, we need to talk you."

Zelda frowned as her father's stiff expression. Her father was a jokester; it was odd to see him so resigned. She entered the kitchen slowly, the gray tile cold on her feet. She sat on the wooden chair on her mother's left and placed her hands on the round table. Her parents shot each other worried glances that she didn't miss. She started swinging her feet and waited.

He father opened his mouth and then shut it again. Zelda became more and more nervous. What was going on? Was she in trouble? She never really got in trouble.

Her mother bit the bullet, leaning forward she place a comforting hand on Zelda's knee. "Honey, if you could have any other name in the world, what name would you want?"

What?

Zelda stared at her mother. Her mother smiled encouragingly. She glanced at her father and he nodded his head at her.

Was this a serious question? "I don't know," replied Zelda.

"Well," her mother gave her a weak smile, "now would be a good time to think about it."

Zelda furred her brows. She tapped her fingers restlessly against the table. What could she say to that?

"What about Marin?" Her mother said when it was quite obvious that Zelda wasn't going to answer any time soon. "We almost named you that when you were little. How about that for a new name?"

"New name?" Zelda asked. "What's wrong with my old name?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, sweetie." Her mother leaned back in her seat looking tired. "We just thought it was time for a change of pace."

"I like my name. I think I'm going to keep it." Zelda responded. She didn't know what was she was expecting when she burst into the kitchen but it certainly wasn't _this_.

"You can't be called Zelda, anymore. Nobody is called Zelda anymore." Her father finally spoke. Her mother frowned.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "A lot of girls are called Zelda, Dad. There are two other in my class, not talking about my grade."

"Not anymore." Her dad was solemn.

As if she was afraid he would say even more her mother spoke immediately. "Sweetie, just focus on picking a name."

"Oh please. She'll find out at school anyways, we might as well tell her." Her father deadpanned.

Her mother rounded on him. "You. Are. Not. Helping." She grounded out, soft but deadly. Her father threw his hands up in the air and turned away. Zelda watched as her mother pressed her hands to her face, rubbing her forehead under stress. "You need to choose a new name, sweetie."

"I don't want a new name." She whispered back. She liked her name. It was a common name and sort of annoying that other girls in her class had it as well, but it was _hers_.

"I know." Her mother said sorrowfully. "But there are plenty of other names out there. Remember Marin? Or maybe Maple… or Rose? Julie is a pretty name as well."

Had everyone lost their minds? She glared at her father. What was it he wanted to tell her? She wanted to know.

"Sweetie." Her mother snapped her back to attention. "You like any of those names?"

"I don't like any of them." Zelda insisted, looking her mother in her eyes.

"Well, we are going to have to pick one of them." Her mother retorted.

Zelda scowled at her mother, and turned towards her father for help. He, however, had given them his back, choosing instead to face the other end of the kitchen in a futile attempt to stare a hole in the wall. "This." Zelda stated, "is stupid."

Her mother eyes actually soften at this, which was odd because an utterance of a word she deemed 'bad' usually resulted in a lecture. "Sweetie, I know it's a difficult request but please, just try to bear with us?"

Zelda leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She didn't know what her parents wanted from her. Her mother stared at her expectantly. Zelda shrugged back at her.

"What about Tetra?" Her father asked the wall. "After my sister."

Zelda frown deepen and her eyes narrowed. Betrayed by her own father.

Her mother on the other hand was delighted. "Tetra? Oh, how I miss her." She smiled encouragingly at Zelda. "What about that, sweetie? Tetra after your late Aunt. You probably don't remember her."

Zelda stood up. "I don't care." She tried to leave the room. Maybe if she left and came back later all this strangeness would just go away and the name nonsense would disappear with it. "I'm going to watch cartoons." This was not what she expected when she interrupted them this morning.

"Sweetie, you're not leaving until you choose a new name." Her mother stopped her.

"Fine! Tetra it is then." Zelda snapped back. "Can I leave?"

Her mother resigned herself as Zelda stormed out of the room. Her father walked quietly over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll understand when she's older. Or she could even understand now if we explain it."

"I want her as far away from this nasty business as possible." Her mother closed her eyes. Her father gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. He highly doubt that this 'nasty business' would end there. She was going to have to learn eventually.


	3. Link II

A/N: This was absolutely terrible for me to write, just because every time I read it through to edit it I would come to the conclusion that I hated it. I ended up rewriting it three times. This may be a bit rough just because I wanted to get it out and move on with the story.

* * *

Link – Lost

The train rattled as it cut through the darkness, heading hard and fast out of Castletown. It was one of the older models, one that lacked the standard global tracking unit that connected it to the Net. Instead the train was running blind, unable to communicate with any of the stations. On any other night this would be dangerous, and would usually result in a horrible wreck. But on this dark night no other trains would be running, everything was shut down, and the lack of communication would ensure protection against being tracked. This was the last evacuation train, and it was far too full. Everyone there looked worried and somber, huddled in groups and shooting dirty looks at each other and moldy seats of the old train. They were all people from important families, or once important families, who gambled all there chips on the wrong side. People like them. And there were way no way there was going to be room for them all. Too many promises were made to too many people.

Link was oblivious to the tense atmosphere, bouncing up and down in his mother's arms, demanding to be set back down so he can draw in the foggy glass windows. He was much too big for his small mother to be carrying him the whole time. His Uncle Troy had offered to carry Link instead and Link had moaned claiming he was big enough to walk on his own. Link's mother, Lisa, had shot them both the ideas down with a death glare, insisting on keeping Link in her arms. It was an awful idea, in Uncle Troy's opinion. She looked like she was going to faint at any second and then he would have to carry both of them.

Eventually Link had picked up something was wrong, and slowly stopped his protesting. He wrapped his finger in his mother's hair and patted her cheek with the other. "Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked.

His mother let out a gasp and turned her head to look him in the eyes. He had his father's blue eyes. He looked a lot like his father, really. "I'm just really… excited." She told him. "We haven't had a family vacation in a long time."

Link didn't look like he was buying it, if anything his frown deepened. "Mommy is crying because she is excited?"

His mother hesitated, "Not all tears are sad tears. These are happy tears," she lied, wiping away the incriminating evident with one hand.

"Well stop." Link commanded, "I don't like it.

Lisa smiled back at him humorously and started to tell him all the wonderful things that would happen on this so called vacation. Uncle Troy wondered if the vacation delusion was more for her then it was for Link. He wasn't looking forward to the explanation when the truth came out.

When the train came to a screeching halt, it was in the middle of nowhere. Uncle Troy grabbed both Link and his mother and hauled them through them front doors. They had to be the first ones out. Lisa protested slightly at being manhandled, but Link giggled at the new surrounds.

"Wow, are we in the forest? The trees are so tall! Look, Look!" Both adults ignored him, concentrating on trying not to trip over tree roots on the darkened twisted path. The only dim light was the scattered electric lanterns that were being held by dutiful guards. In the dark, Uncle Troy couldn't make out where the guards were actually from, but he assumed that they were either left over from the Royal Knights who escaped the massacred earlier or army men from Termina. When Link saw the shadowy shapes of the guards he almost jumped out of mother's arms in fear. Seconds later he decided they were friendly and began happily waving at them. The guards did not responded and he soon gave up.

It took them about ten minutes to walk through the forest, but for Link's mother it might as well been a lifetime. The emotional weight of the night was beginning to manifest in physical illness. She had never been physically strong and balancing act of holding Link up and rough terrain was taking its toll. Uncle Troy didn't slow down however, if anything he increased there pace.

The forest soon faded and opened up to a large grassy meadow. The field was packed with large military airships and crowds of people who had arrived on prior trains. The airships were huge, reflecting red and white warning lights off each other and onto the fearful faces of the people surrounding them. They were all army type airships, made for theoretical war, not for the transportation of masses amount of people. Most of the crew and guards were out, trying to stop panicking civilians from swarming the airships.

Uncle Troy swore to himself. He was not looking forward to pushing his way through the crowd to try to find room on a packed and unprepared airship. He hoped more was coming, the way it was now there seemed to be too many people and not enough airships.

Link laughed happily. "So, cool. So, cool." He kept repeating. "Those are the ships Daddy drives, right? Are we riding on Daddy's ship?" He squirmed so much that his mother almost dropped him. He reached out with his hands as if he could touch the ships. "They're so big! They look just like the ones at home, expect bigger!" He voice was high with excitement.

Uncle Troy absentmindedly remembered that his brother used to 'build' airship models with Link. Or build the airship models as Link watched as Link himself was still too small and would break pieces. He looked at Link who was wide eye at the site of the big airships. He supposed that Link was old enough to build models on his own now, he would have to anyway. He felt his stomach tighten. He didn't really want to think about this.

The entered the pack crowd, and Uncle Troy begin muscling his way through the crowd. Lisa suddenly stopped, digging her feet into the dirt.

"I can't." She said suddenly. "I need to stop."

Uncle Troy felt the tug of her suddenly stopping, but could barely hear her over the noise of the crowd. "What? Keep moving." He turned to look at her.

Lisa's face was pale, tinged a bit was green. She caught her his eye and shook her head, trying to hand him Link.

Uncle Troy didn't take him, and moved to grab a firmer hold on his sister in law. "What are you doing? We need to find a ship."

Link's mother dropped Link unceremoniously but gently, and he cried out in protest. She gave him her back, bent over and vomited. The crowd's reaction was instantaneous, moving away from her as if they've been burned.

Uncle Troy sighed and tried to ignore the frustration that clinched him stomach. He knelt down awkwardly and patted her on the back as she gave another heave.

"What going on?" Link ask trying to get closer as his mother pushed him away, not wanting him to see her like this. "Mom, are you okay? Mom."

"Don't look." She croaked, "Just stay there. I'll be okay."

Link didn't listen trying to warm his way closer as his mother coughed.

Uncle Troy sighed and pulled Link away. "Your mother will be fine, but she doesn't need you climbing on her."

"But-" protested Link.

"Listen, why keep a lookout for new airships? Stay right behind me, and tell me if you see a new one?" He offered frustrated, before giving Link his back to offer empty words of comfort as Link's mother dry heaved.

Link pouted, and shot his mother a worried look before facing away to stare at the crowd that surrounded them. They were slowly closing back in, not noticing the fallen women being sick on the ground.

It was bad timing, because at that moment an airship did arrive in the clearing and everybody moved. Link shouted out, taking a few steps forward to wave at the ship in excitement. The crowd charged, forgetting what they were doing moments earlier, and jumping at a new chance to get out of here. The guards moved trying to race ahead of the crowd so the airship could actually land.

It had only taken a few seconds for it to happen, but in those few second Link was lost. Lisa glanced up to see that her son disappeared, and struggled to get up, only to have someone trip over her in the confusion. Uncle Troy swore loudly, and helped her to her feet, spinning widely to catch sight of Link.

Link had been picked up and moved, but not purposely so. The crowd had crushed together around him, and as they stampeded towards the new airship, Link was taken with them. He froze, panicking slightly as he was carried against his will. Finally he kicked out and screamed loudly, until he found a way to get his feet to touch the ground. Hurriedly he crawled on all fours until the mass of people lessened and he could breathe again, only getting kicked once or twice along the way.

He stood breathing hard and slightly teary eyed as the mass of people moved around him. The flashes of red and white from the airships that once seemed so cool now were scary. He called for him mom and there was no answer. Panicking he tried to retrace his steps, only to find himself more lost. He screamed for his mom again.

No answer. Nobody even stopped. Nobody seemed to care that was a lost little boy in a jacket too big for him with only a Power Knights backpack and a green hat.

He wanted to cry. He wandered, confused and scared, as he tried to find the way back to his spot his mother was. All he could see were people he didn't know, pressed up against him on all sides, some almost stepping on him.

He tried tugging on the pants of the people around them, most of them ignored him. Finally someone paid attention to him.

The young man was in an airship uniform, and was one of the unfortunate men trying to calm the crowd down, not that anyone was listening. "Hey kid," He said, kneeling down to his level and noticing his distressed face. "What's wrong?"

Link shifted his weight from foot to foot before blurting out, "I can't find my mommy."

The man took it in stride, blinking only once before speaking. "Okay, what's your name kid?"

"Link." He told the ground.

"Hey, Link." The man tried to make eye contact, "I'm Henry. I'm going to help you find your mom. What's your mom's name?"

"Lisa Summers. I was with my Uncle Troy too." Link informed him.

"Okay, that good. Now where did you last see her?" Asked Henry.

"Here. She was sick and had to put me down and then I got lost" Link replied shyly.

Henry scratched his head, "Huh, well, that doesn't sound good. Tell you what, let me radio in to some people, and they'll start looking for her, yeah?" He said, giving Link a comforting smile. "That sound good to you?"

Link nodded and Henry stood up, but not before he made sure to grab Link hand. He grabbed the small communicator on his shoulder. He murmured into quietly enough that Link couldn't quite hear. The replied he received was a loud angry garble from his stressed out boss. Henry sighed, a little exasperated at the lack of organization.

He turned back to Link and squatted back down. "So Link, we're having a wee bit of trouble, and it might be a wait before we find your mom, yeah? So how about you come with me, and we'll wait in an airship for them, that sound good?"

"I rather find her now." Link insisted.

Henry gave Link's hand a friendly squeezed. "I'm sure you would but for now, you're going to have to be patient, okay?"

Link nodded, a bit put out but a lot less freighted then he was earlier.

"Alright," said Henry, "Ready to go up?" And with that he swung a shocked Link up and placed him on his own shoulders, giving him a better look over the crowd. "Look for your mom, yeah? Tell me if you see her?"

Link nodded his consent forgetting that Henry couldn't see him and gripped Henry's dark hair for balance. Henry actually pretty grateful for Link. For most of the night he had been stopped and harassed every two feet by people wondering when and where they would be able to board a certain airship. This was something that Henry had no control over and he spent most of the time informing them that they would get everyone boarded and they would just have to wait. With Link sitting on his shoulder most people left him alone.

Link however was getting disappointed; no matter how hard he looked he could spot his mother's familiar face, or even his Uncle's grouchy one. To distract him, Henry started peppering Link with questions about his life. Link warmed up to him quickly, easily informing them that they were headed on a vacation, repeating everything his mother had told him previously. Henry humored him.

Henry soon came to his respective ship, and pushed past the line guards, ignoring the cries from protest from the people being held back. The other crew members gave Link disapproving glares but Link didn't notice and Henry blew them off.

Henry took Link inside the open dock, and set him on top one of the metal crates. "I have to go do some work in the hull, stay here and if you see your parents in the crowd give a holler for me, yeah?"

Link gave him a thumbs up, and Henry disappeared into the darkness of the ship. He turned and looked out into the sea of people. The faces began to blur together and he started to feel sleepy. He tried to keep himself awake by banging his feet against the crate, until an angry looking man told him to stop. Link stuck his tongue out in retort.

Henry appeared again. "Still no luck, kid?"

"What if they don't find me?" Link voiced his fear.

"Well," Henry said slowly, careful how he phased it, "I suppose you would fly us, and then when we get to Termina, we'll find them there, yeah?"

Link didn't seem comforted at all by this.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." Henry said, "We have a while till take off, chances are they'll be hear by then, if not on another ship. I'll sit and wait with you."

Link scooted over and Henry sat down. "What do your mom look like?" Henry asked as he scanned the every changing crowd.

"She blonde and has freckles, my Uncle is big and is losing his hair and hates when you mention it. So don't tell him I told you." Link informed him.

"Okay, I won't." Henry smiled a little. The information was a little useless, but the crowd could easily see Link and Henry sitting on the airship dock and if one of them were his mother and Uncle they would see him. It was more of a waiting game. It was a poor set up for returning the child to his mother but with the suddenness of the evection there was little protocol for returning lost kids to their parents. Protocol was actually just put the child on a ship and hope they would be reunited to with their parents when they got to Termina. It wasn't exactly an effective plan, but there was little Henry could do about it.

Link suddenly perked up. "Look fireworks!" he said as the forest lit up and loud bangs were heard.

"Shit." Henry swore, jumping to his feet as the sirens blared to life. He grabbed Link and heaved him deep into the airship. "Those aren't fireworks kid."

The crowd erupted in pure chaos as the guards abandoned their posts and ran to their respective ships. The doors of the ship began to close.

"Then what's going on?" Link screamed.

"Nuthing, nothing." Henry lied, "We're just taking off. Come on, I'm talking you hull. You'll be alright there, yeah?"

Link stared up at him, eyes wide, but had no choice but to follow Henry on wobbly legs with him as the ground shook beneath them. Outside he could hear people screaming. He suddenly felt very afraid, but his mother had told him to be brave. He gripped his bag with white knuckles as he followed the Henry deeper into the ship. The voices of people yelling faded and Link heard what sounded like rain. He hoped his mother wasn't getting wet.

* * *

A/N: Anyways, that it. I appreciate any sort of feedback what so ever.


	4. Zelda II

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot. Some of you are pretty good at guessing, either that or this is pretty predicable. Anyways, Zelda is back.

* * *

Zelda – Everything Changes

The weekend had been agonizingly slow. Her mother and father had insisted on going through with calling her Tetra and she proceed to be in trouble when she ignored them. Her television shows were cancelled; only the news channel worked now. She had taken to reading, confined to her room as she read though the words on the screen, however when she tried to download a next book it had denied her. Apparently all downloads were under review until further notice. Downstairs her parents were unusually tense, making whispered conversation whenever they thought she couldn't hear them. Now it was Monday morning and for once she was actually looking forward to school.

"Tetra," her mother had called her. "Be good at school" her mother had said, while straighten her pretty pink dress, which was usually saved for special occasions "Don't make trouble, not today. Not today, okay?"

Her dad had pulled her aside and kissed her forehead. It was weird because she could tell something was going on. Her parents were acting to worried for it not to be. She just didn't know what, and they refused to tell her.

She sulked on the way to school, but quickly got over when she realized that the other kids on the bus had access to more information than her. She decided to eavesdrop.

The Royal Family is dead. There is a new King. Somebody said that the capital was on fire this week. Another one said there were bombs. Someone said Aliens had landed. Another said they were at war with Temeria.

She doesn't know what to think. Plen decided to bother her. She had somewhat of an antagonistic relationship with him. He was okay when he not being purposely stupid and tried to pull her pig tails to get her attention. He asked her what her new name is.

She told him she doesn't have a new name.

He told her that he knows she does. His older sister needed to change her name, she should have to too.

Zelda remembers that his older sister has the same name as her. She frowned, before asking why his sister had to change her name.

He shrugged. "It's against the rules" is the best explanation he can come up with.

She sighed. As far as she is concerned he probably knows and just doesn't want to tell her. She spotted another girl in her class and remembers that her name is also Zelda. They don't usually talk, but she doesn't care. She picks up her stuff and heads over to sit with her.

The other girl seemed surprised to see her. Zelda didn't beat around the bush. "Is your name still Zelda?"

The girl blinked, and then laughed awkwardly. "You're not supposed to use that name anymore." She said, "I go by Blossom now."

Zelda stared at her.

The newly named Blossom got nervous. "What about you? You have a new name as well?" She probably wanted the staring to stop.

"No." Zelda replied. "Still Zelda."

"You can't." Blossom gave her a weird look. "Isn't it against the law?"

"A law because of a name?" Zelda scoffed, as the bus pulled up to the school.

School was different as well. All the teachers were out, ushering the children into class as oppose to waiting for them inside. They had visitors as well; men in uniform were at the entrance. They carried guns and fancy looking swords, eliciting 'ohs' and 'ahs' from the children and worried glances from the teachers.

Zelda settled herself in her assigned seat as the rest of the kids filed inside. One of the visitors joined them, a short man with a curly mustache, and Mrs. Mayberry offered him her seat. He took it.

Mrs. Mayberry looked particular nervous, constantly glancing back at the man. She calmed the kids down, and waited for the man to say something. After it become apparent that he is not going to speak, she started roll call.

Zelda quickly realized that it's not only the name Zelda that had to be changed. One boy and one girl whose name used to be Link are now Herald and Lacie, respectively. It strikes her as odd that the teacher no longer even calls outs the names Link or Zelda during roll call. She calls out Herald, Lacie or Blossom and they answer back. It is like Mrs. Mayberry knew beforehand.

Zelda found herself pouting again. She cannot believe this. She wondered if Mrs. Mayberry knows her new name too. Her last name Wynn and she is always the second to last to be called in this class. Her eyes narrowed as she makes up her mind.

"Tetra Wynn?" Mrs. Mayberry called out.

Zelda does not say a thing.

Mrs. Mayberry zoned in on her anyways, making eye contact. "Oh, Tetra. You're here."

Zelda stood up. "It's not Tetra."

All the other kids turned to look at her now and she can hear her heart hammering in her ears. Mrs. Mayberry flipped through her roll call sheet. "I'm sorry, I could of sworn it was Tetra."

"It's still Zelda." Zelda stated hotly. "My name hasn't changed."

Mrs. Mayberry froze. The man behind her begins to grin like a cat with a canary. Mrs. Mayberry glares over at Zelda from behind thick rimmed glasses. "You're name is Tetra. Now sit down."

"I want to be called Zelda." She argued, not doing as she was told.

The visitor with a gun stood up. "Is there an issues going on here?"

Mrs. Mayberry paled considerably, and turned to him. "It's nothing. She is just a kid… Kids, you know?" She laughed and it is sounded fake and forced. She turned back to Zelda. "You are causing a scene." Mrs. Mayberry said. "Sit down."

Zelda breathed though her nose and she stared down the man and her teacher. "What is wrong with my name?"

The man laughed at her and it is the creepiest laugh she ever heard. She suddenly had the realization that maybe she has going too far through she doesn't understand why. Her mother voice is ringing in her head, reminding her not to make any trouble.

"Tetra! Go to the principal's office." Mrs. Mayberry seemed more scared then angry.

Zelda grabbed her stuff angrily and marched out of the room. She heard the man excuse himself as he followed her. The classroom rings out in a million voices as her classmates discussed what just happened before their eyes. Zelda glanced back at the man, and he gave her a chilly smile in return. Why was he following her? She decided to walk faster.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you thought.


	5. Link III

A/N: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! I added a lot to this one last minute. It was originally half this long, and then while I was editing I added… well a lot to it. Oh well. I hope it's not too choppy because of it. I also have a feeling I'm being very stereotypical in a lot of places. Hopeful that will disappear more later. I'm have afraid to read through it because I might add more. Ha. I also went back and added like… sentence to Link II. It nothing to big.

* * *

Link – Cold Welcomes

Henry had left Link in the cold, metal, room with filled with a bunch of other people. Most of them were families, and they reminded Link of his Mom and Dad. He sulked, wishing he was with them. He was angry that Henry had just left him here, with only a promise of coming to check on him. The Airship swayed constantly and had rocked him into an uneasy sleep as he pouted in a dark corner of the room.

He was awakened by a sudden jolt and the loud noises of people up and moving. Cautiously he had stood up and wandered in the crowd trying to pinpoint the reason for the noise. Suddenly a bright light engulfed them, Link turned away from it, using his hat a shield. The change from the dim overhead lights to this brightness hurt his eyes. The noise level increased, and it didn't take long for Link to realize that everyone was moving filing out towards the light.

He followed them outside. It was a beautiful day, almost cloudless. As Link wandered out, he realized the airship had landed on a lake, and everyone was unloading onto a dock which led to a bigger city. He spotted other airships and couldn't help a grin. Henry had said his mom was probably on one of them. And his mother had said his dad would be here when they landed. All he had to do now was find them.

The city was pretty and exotic and nothing like Link had ever seen. At any other time he would be thrilled, ready to run and into shops and dragging his parents by the hand into every alley way to see it all. But not now. He was on a mission.

"Moooom?" He called out. "Dad! Uncle Troy!" He repeats these names until he is voice hurts and he can't hear himself. Nobody answers. As he stared out into the masses of people he realized nobody can hear him either. To many people, all talking, some kids crying out the same words he is. To many people trying to find themselves in a strange knew city.

He frowned. Looking around he spots a lamppost. It took him awhile and a lot of effort but he managed to climb it so he can sit on top of it, backpack in his lap. He stared out into the vastness and all he saw was people he does not recognize. There he waited, looking for a sign of his parents. Every once in a while he screamed for his mom or dad, but nobody ever answered. In fact nobody even looks at the kid on top of the lamppost, hanging there like some freaky decoration. It gets late and he watched as more Airships arrive and the guards file out of his Airship. Link doesn't actually know how long he sits up there but it was long enough for fear to start creeping in. What if he can never find them again?

"What are you doing up there?" A voice asked. "Didn't I tell you to wait for me to come and get you?"

Link glanced down and grinned when he sees Henry. It is not the face he is looking for but at least it is someone he knows. "You did." Link conceded, "But I'm trying to find my mom." And that is far more important than anything Henry can ever tell him.

"Well do you see her?" Henry replied.

"No." Link muttered, grumpily.

"Do you know where to find her?" He questioned.

Link sulked. "No."

Sir Henry pretended to think for a bit. "What would you say if I told you I know of a place where she could find you."

"Find me?" Link frowned. "I rather find her."

"Well are you having any luck with that?" Sir Henry smiled up at him.

Link sighed. "No."

"Want to try it my way?" Henry responded. When Link nodded, Henry smiled back at him. Link slide down half way before Henry grabbed him and set him down.

"You know where you are? Remember where I told you we were going?" Henry asked Link. He grabbed Link's hand and directed through the crowd.

Link shook his head no, slightly embarrassed.

"You're in Termina," Henry informed him, "it's a different country then the one you're from. Ya know, Hyrule, yeah?"

Link peered up at him with bright blue eyes. "Yeah. Sort of."

"Well, you'll be staying here now. Yeah?" Henry made sure to look Link in the eyes. "Hyrule isn't safe anymore. Just remember your safe here."

Link raised his eyebrows, not really getting the point. "Okay?"

"Yeah, good." Henry answered. He took Link deeper into the city, and Link got lost in a path strange looking building. He had never actually been to a city before. He might have lived in the capital of Hyrule but his mother hated the noise of the city, so they never really left their estate. Not that it mattered, the estate was so huge, Link never really noticed.

Henry took Link to a talk stone building with a gate. Half the yard was set up with tents with men in uniform walking in and out. Many of them wore the same uniform Henry did, they nodded to him. The other half was filled with kids of all ages, some of them were crying, most looked exasperated. They walked pasted them and up to a big women that stood near the doorway.

The women looked down with Link. "Another one, huh?"

Henry tried not to look to awkward. "Yeah, Link, why don't you play with the other kids?" He dropped Link's hands and tried to shoo him away.

Link gave him a strange look. "Why would I want to do that?" And he grabbed onto Henry's pants leg.

Henry sighed and turned back to the women. "This is Link, yeah?"

The women dropped to her knees and held out her hand. "Hi, Link. I'm Miss Honey. Are you sure you don't want to go play with the other kids while us grown up talk about boring things?"

"No, I'm good." Link said, not grabbing her hand and holding tighter to Henry's leg.

"Right." Miss Honey sighed as she stood, and addressed Henry. "There are some forms you are going to need to fill out."

"Me?" Asked Henry.

Miss Honey tried not to roll her eyes. "He can't do it," She gestured to Link.

Link stuck out his tongue.

Henry and Link followed Miss Honey inside where they said at an extremely long wooden dinner table. When she gave Henry the forms and he read it over he groaned.

"I don't know half of these things." He confessed.

"Fill it out the best you can." She said and disappeared to watch the kids outside.

Henry moaned about how unhelpful she was, but he filled it out anyways. He was suddenly happy that Link refused to go play with the other kids. He peppered Link with questions. What was his birthday? What was his mother's name again? What was his father's name? The answer to that question made Henry stop.

"Raven Summers…. The Raven Summers?" Gears were turning in Henry's head. "General Raven Summers?"

Link perked up at this. "Yes! You know him? He's so cool! He's supposed to meet us here! Is he here now?" It spurred so much excitement from Link he didn't know the way Henry grimaced.

It took him a while to calm Link down. He asked Link his birthday date and his addressed. He was honestly impressed the Link knew his addressed and could recite it to song.

When he was done he carried the half filled out from to Miss Honey outside, Link following like a lost puppy. "That's all I figure out, yeah?" He told her. "And…" He shot Link glanced at Link, but realized the telling him to leave so he could talk to her in private was useless. "So, his mother and Uncle should be coming." He told Miss Honey, he shot her a meaningful look though, one she caught on to. "They should," he emphasized the 'should', "Be on a different airship. I have no details."

"That's more promising than most of the other stories." She said, but she caught on to what Henry meant. "He can stay here either way."

Sir Henry nodded. "Thanks, I'll come back tomorrow with more information. We may need to talk privately." She raised her eyebrows at that, eyes darting curiously to look at Link but didn't comment. He knelt down to Link, "You're going to stay here? I'll visit tomorrow, yeah?"

"You're leaving me?" Hissed Link, not liking that idea one bit. "You said you'll stay until my mom finds me." He tried to ignore his turning stomach. He didn't want to be left alone. Henry had already broken that promise once to leave him in the Airship.

Henry exhaled. "Look, I can't stay. But your mom can find you here, yeah?"

"How will she know I'm here?" Link asked, not quite believing him.

"She'll ask around and be directed here." Sir Henry said. "All kids get directed here for pick up. You'll be okay. Better than waiting on that lamppost."

"What about my Dad?"

"We'll see, yeah?" Henry said, sadly. He patted Link on the head and turned to leave.

Link watched as Henry left with a wave and a smile. Link certain didn't smile back, the jerk was leaving him! He suddenly felt very alone and slightly sick. He looked up at the Miss Honey.

"Well, you can go play with the others while you wait." She nodded to the other kids.

Link gazed darted between the women and the other kids. No way. He wanted to go his parent now. He was supposed to be on vacation, and this was a horrible start. He settled himself against the wall where he had a good view of the front gate. With his small backpacked in his lap he waited. Nobody came.

Link imaged him mom coming to get him. He didn't know whether to yell at her for leaving him or just to hug her and cry.

Later the Miss Honey came and collected him for dinner and he pushed at gross looking soup at a table filled with chaotic kids and angry men. It was then he realized how hungry he really was but could barely eat half of it. He slipped away easily and went back to his spot to wait.

When the sun set and nobody came he started to cry. The Miss Honey came out to check on him when it became dark. She sighed and picked him, she had few words of comfort. But she hummed and rubbed his back in small circle motions. Link got snot and tears all over jacket and couldn't stop hiccupping.

She personally tucked him into a smallest bed he had ever seen in a room full of other kids. Most of them were already asleep. She hit the buck above him, gaining the attention of older blue hair kid in it. "Look after him." She pointed at Link.

The older kid nodded with tired eyes and waved her off. He glanced down at Link ignoring the way Link glared at him. "Get settled kid, lights out is in ten minutes." Before he turned away out of sight.

His blanket was thinner than what he was used to and he was grateful from his jacket. Opening his bag, he dug through it, trying to figure out what he had. It was a mostly clothes, along with a bunch of chocolate bars. There was also an old bunny stuff animal which he had stopped carrying using a few years ago, claiming he was too old. It was actually something his mom had stitched together, not that he remembered that. He was glad to see it.

"Mom will come tomorrow." He told it.

The bunny said nothing back, staring back at Link with button eyes.

He hugged it to him as he fell asleep, covers over his head, face still wet with tears.


	6. Zelda III

A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone that have been reading. I appreciate it.

Zelda – Rules

* * *

The walls of the Principal's office are a horrible yellow color that reminds Zelda of vomit, which is what exactly Zelda want to do at the moment. She felt like her stomach was rebelling against her. She wanted to sink into the metal chair she is sitting on and let it swallow her whole. But the chair is hard and uncomfortable and it doesn't look like that is going to happen anytime soon.

The principal is thin, wiry, old man who is hunched over with age. He doesn't formable and instead just looks tired and overworked. He gave up his leather chair to let the guard sit there. Zelda wondered if that was protocol or something. She also wondered why the guard followed her here, but she doesn't voice it. The Principal is left to tap his fingers nervously on his table.

The secretary, a bubbly but stout women, poked her head in. "Her father has been informed, he should be here in about fifteen minutes." She said, "Would anyone like coffee?"

Zelda's blue eyes widen. "Why was he called?" She gasped as she leaped to an upright position.

They basically ignored her.

Her principal declined coffee, but the guard asked for black coffee with a thin grimace that showed way too many sharp teeth. When the second the secretary left the guard turned his gaze to his think snake like eyes to her.

Zelda sunk lower into her seat.

"Now, Miss Wynn." The principal started, "do you know why you're here?"

"No," Zelda muttered becoming very focused on the blue vase in the left corner on the room. She has never been in actual trouble before. She didn't really want to face it or them.

"So you didn't realize what you just did was treason?" The Guard questioned.

She refocused her gaze on him; the man looked overly satisfied with himself. "What?" She squawked, "What's treason?"

"Treason, the betrayal of country, Hyrule, by you." The guard growled, voice growing louder.

"Uh," Zelda stuttered, "I-I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry?" The man sneered, "Do you know what _that_ name stands for?" When Zelda didn't answer him, he stood up, slamming his palms on the table. "Do you?"

Zelda flinched in her seat, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She didsn't understand what is happening or why the man is so angry.

The principal sighed heavily. "She's a child, Sir Cole. A second year, she probably doesn't understand what is happening." He rubbed two thing fingers against his temple.

Zelda almost protested against being called a child. She took a breath, ready to speak and then stopped herself. Did she really want to argue against her principal's defense?

Sir Cole turned his glare to the principal, and spat "A child's defiance is often a product of their parents."

Zelda felt her stomach drop. "It's not my parents," she protested, trying to sink further into the chair when Sir Cole's narrowed eyes fall on her. "I… I just don't understand what's wrong with my name." She managed to whisper out.

"I'll put this in a way a child can even understand it." Sir Cole sat back down with a twisted smile. "The name Zelda," he spat, "is a reference to the late Queens of this country." He produced a knife from his belt begin playing with it. Zelda's eyes widen as she watched. "As you should be well aware there is a new government, a new beloved King. By keeping the name Zelda you are honoring the tyrannical government we worked so hard to overthrow." Sir Cole gave her one of his thin smiles. "Understand?"

Sir Cole looked at Zelda expectantly, and Zelda realized that she was supposed to respond. "Not really." Zelda muttered.

"Oh?" Sir Cole raised an eyebrow.

Her Principal coughed and shot Zelda a meaningful look. It was the same type of her mother gave her when she wanted Zelda to stop talking and just agree. It was an odd look to see on the face of an old man.

She sunk lower into her seat. Could the ground just swallow her whole? "But it's just a name, right? What should it matter if I keep mine?"

"Nobody needs reminders of that old failure of government. Plus everyone corporate into changing their name… But you." He slammed his knife into the desk in front of him, ignoring the Principal moan of protest and leaned over the desk glare down at her. "What would the dear citizens of the country if we let you keep yours? It would do nothing good, I tell you." He showed her his sharp teeth in his grin, "It would incite rebellion, and we don't need that."

Zelda gulped, and stuttered over a reply she didn't have, eyes glued to the knife handle deep in the desk. Was he allowed to do that?

She was saved from answering by the Secretary popping her head through door. "Got your coffee," she deadpanned, "And the girl's Father is here."

The rest of the time was a blur to Zelda. She was told to sit outside and wait, and the Secretary gave her apple juice which she didn't drink. She was nervous, tapping her sandals on the tile floor, and nearly jumping at anything that made noise. Her Dad walked out of that room after what seemed like hours to her, ashen faced. She jumped up and hurried over to him.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Come on, let's go home."

"But schools not over yet," she said, hesitantly.

He gave her a weary smile, "Yeah, well, both the Principal and I agreed that you could use the day off." And with one last glare over his shoulder he tugged her out of the room.

"Bye, Sweetie." The Secretary called after them, and Zelda gave a small wave.

They walked in silence to his car. Zelda wondered what sort of rumors her classmates were going to come up with about her absence.

She fidgeted in their car. "Am I in trouble with you too?" She asked, upset with the whole experience. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying if he said yes.

"No," her Dad sighed, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. "And you're no longer in trouble with the school, either okay? But we do need to talk."

"Okay." She replied, slightly relived.

Her Dad started the car. "You do know why your name can't be Zelda anymore?"

"Because I was named after the old Queen?" She questioned.

"Actually, you're named after your great-grandmother. But she was named to honor royalty." He gave her half a smile. "It is tradition for Royalty to name their first daughter Zelda, and it became common for others families to do it as well." He paused. "You know, you always complained that there were other Zelda's in your class, I'm sort of surprised that you so set upon this name."

"Well, it mine!" She pouted. "Or well, was mine. I guess I just- I wanted other people to change their names, but I never thought I would have to change mine."

"Oh yeah. Have everyone else change, but not you?" Her Dad teased.

Zelda made a face at him.

He paused and got a bit more serious, "Did you not like the name Tetra? you know we probably have enough time to try and change it again."

"No, no." Zelda sat up straight. "I like the name Tetra, it's just, I wanted to keep my name… That didn't work out, did it?"

"Not really," Her dad conceded throwing the car into gear, "Maybe we should of stressed what was going on to you earlier, so you could understand it." He shot her a quick look, "I wanted to tell you, you know. Your mom didn't."

"Should of told me anyways." She said, crossing her arms.

He snorted. "You know how your mother gets."

She pouted looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Um." She turned to face him as he kept his eyes on the road. "What, happened? I mean, the guard inside sort of yelled it at me but, I didn't really," She paused for half a beat, "He was mean."

"Yeah he was." He father replied, readily. He then gave a heavy sigh, "There, there was an uprising, okay? And all the Royal Family is either gone or dead nobody really knows. Now, there is a new King, King Ganondorf."

She wrinkled her nose. "They can do that?"

Her father laughed dryly. "They apparently just did. It's all just really unstable at the moment. Nobody knows who really is in charge. That that guard was so panicky, they don't know whether or not Ganondorf can keep the throne."

"Is the family really dead?" She plucked at a few threads in the car seat.

"Most are, some might have escaped." He exhaled, "Really we can talk about something else."

"What about the kids, they were my age, right?" Zelda spoke up, not letting her father change the subject. She could see them clearly in her mind's eye. The children of the royal family were rather shelter from the media but she say them the television every time the annual festival came around and she would watch them dance and laugh and mingle, doing little five minute interviews. She thought the oldest boy was quite cute. But she knew they had a daughter named Zelda as well. Huh, would Princess Zelda have to change her name too?

Her father pulled the car off to the side and faced her. "The boys might be alive. Princess Zelda and her mother and father are known to dead."

"How do you know," She started.

"They showed the dead bodies on the news, that why mom would let you come into the living room Saturday night. She didn't want you to see it." He looked her in the eye. "By the way mom, doesn't know I'm telling you all this."

"That's awful, though," She stared at her feet. She could remember the King's and Queen's faces. The King had a big white mutushas and was always smiling, the Queen on the other hand was usually frowning, unless the King said something particular funny, and the Queen would cover her mouth with her a dainty hand as she tried to withhold a giggle. The Princess Zelda on the other hand, she "But the Princess was my age."

"Yeah, but the way this played out, there is no way Ganondorf would of let them live."

"But-" She didn't really know why she was protesting. Nothing could be done about it anyways.

"He couldn't let them live because it would undermined his power and his claim to the throne." He paused. "Remember all those betimes stories mom used to tell you? About Princess Zelda reclaiming her throne?"

"Sort of." She said. The car shook as other cars passed them.

"Well, they have a small grain of truth in then. It is said that whenever Hyrule was in trouble Princess Zelda and her Hero would save the country." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "That why there is a tradition to name the first daughter is named Zelda. But that all gone now, and the new King doesn't want anyone getting ideas about trying to take the thrown from him."

"Seems silly," She mentioned. "It's a still a story."

"Maybe. But idea and stories are powerful." He replied. "That's why he ruled nobody to be named Zelda, or have the name Zelda."

"Yeah. But I don't like it." Zelda sulked. "It's stupid and proves he's mean." She kicked her feet up onto the dashboard and slumped in her seat.

"You are not to call Ganondorf mean. Or stupid. Things like that would get you into more trouble then you got into the today." He groaned, staring at her.

"Yeah, I know." She frowned. "Are things going to be different?"

"Yes, you'll get used to it."

Zelda had no response. She leaned her head back against the seat. Huh. Her father watched her with his light green eyes.

"Tell you what. You still have to be called Tetra, but when it's just you and me, I'll call you Zelda."

Her face lit up. "Really?" She paused, eyes narrowing. "What about when it just us, and mom?"

"Your mom is a bit high strung about all this. She wants you to get used to being called Tetra. She worked for the old government, ya know? Just minor stuff, but she might not be able to keep her job. There doing intense interviews to see how loyal they are. That sort of thing would stress her out." He sighed, it would also mean getting an earful from her. They were already going to get one when she found out Zelda was sent home from schoo.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zelda asked.

"Your mother is a tough women. It's just a stressful time for everyone." He looked her in the eyes. "No more stunts like this, okay? From now on, your name is Tetra and you keep your head down, promise?"

"Yeah." She said. "I promise."

He started up the car, and headed back onto the road. Zelda looked out the window and watched the sceney pass not really seeing it. She thought back to all the times she'd scene Princess Zelda and her family on television, in much too pretty of a dress. Zelda had always been a bit jealous, with her perfect hair and bright smile. Now she was dead. It was odd to think about it. Now, the whole family was dead.


End file.
